


Cum Dump Test

by ClaraOswin



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bug Chasing, Cock Cages, Creampie, Cum Dump Reader, Cum Slut You, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, EXTREMELY EXPLICIT CONTENT, Fuckhole You, Gangbang, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Piss and cum dump, Prostitution, Public Sex, QUIZ TEST TO DETERMINE WHETHER YOU ARE A CUM DUMP OR NOT, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top John, Top Sam, Truckers, Vaginal Sex, Video Recording, Whore Reader, bottom you, quiz, test, waterworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: This is a series of questions and scenarios that determine whether you are a true cum dump.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue. 
> 
> These questions are very unethical and explicit, so hit back if you can't take it. 
> 
> These questions will determine whether you are a true cum dump or just a person with a high sex drive or not a slut at all. 
> 
> It's for guys and girls both.
> 
> A cum dump is a cum dump, it's gender doesn't make any difference. It's just a set of holes to fuck and abuse and ruin.
> 
> Enjoy whores.

A cum dump is a whore who doesn't care about anything other than taking cum in all their holes. 

A cum dump takes in cum from anyone who is interested. They do not care if the person is black or white, ugly or pretty, rich or poor, clean or infected with STDs. 

A cum dump takes cum even from dirty homeless people. As long as their holes are filled with unknown spunk, they are sated.

The only purpose of a cum dump is to satisfy men regardless of their age, ethnicity, religion or even cleanliness. It's the life's purpose of a cum dump. They are just holes for men to fuck and breed, they have no other use in life. 

A cum dump is just a set of holes and tits if she's a female, and just holes if he's male. 

A male cum dump's cock should always be caged because bitches don't pleasure themselves, they only exist to satisfy men. 

A female cum dump's clit should never be touched. She's just a hole and her entire concentration should be focused on clenching her hole and milking the dicks so that random men can get off inside her. 

A cum dump should always make sure that their master is comfortable. Even if the whore is tired of getting fucked, they should always offer their holes to their masters. If the master is too tired and wants the whore to bounce on his cock, the cum dump should take it's place and satisfy their master's needs no matter how much their muscles ache. 

A cum dump is not only a cum dumpster but also a portable urinal. If their master needs to piss in public, it's the cum dumps job to get on their knees and open his mouth or cunt to take in the precious yellow fluid given by his master. 

This was the explanation of cum dump, now lets see if you sluts are true cum dumps or not. 

Here are a few scenarios, read them and choose one of the options honestly. 

 

If you choose option A then add +1 to your score. 

If you choose option B then add 0 to your score.

If you choose option C then add -1 to your score. 

 

In the end of this test you'll know whether you are just a kinky bastard or are you a true cum slut. Be honest or else it won't work. 

 

First few questions are Supernatural fantasy: 

 

*

 

#1 John Winchester is your daddy and he loves whoring you out for making some extra beer money. He takes you to random truck stops and ties you down on pool table. He takes cash from whoever's interested and lets them fuck you bare. They are allowed to spank you, talk shit about you and video record your performance for a few extra bucks. How do you feel?

A. OMG I love it, I love making my daddy proud. After I get fucked by over fifty men, he rewards me at end of the night by fucking my sloppy loose hole and finally _finally_ letting me cum. This turns me on so much. 

B. As long as they use condoms, I am okay with it.

C. Are you nuts? Eww.

 

#2 Dean Winchester is your master who drives you around, _completely naked with nothing but a pair of red heels,_ in the Impala all night. Last night he took you to the seediest parts of the town after the latest hunt and asked you to get out of the car. He asked you to stand with a group of whores and pose like them so that people think you're a prostitute too. Then Dean asked you to take money from a guy and let him fuck you in the dark alley. How do you feel?

A. Does the strange guy has friends too? Cause just one guy to fuck me in the alley isn't enough. Invite all of his friends and I am ready.

B. As long as he promises to pull out.

C. God Clara! You're impossible. I am leaving. 

 

#3 Sam Winchester is your brother and he has a huge mastiff named Bones. Now Bones is as horny as Sam himself. Both of them have over a foot long cocks and are almost always hard as fuck. Sam loves fucking your mouth while the mastiff is knotted to your cunt. The mastiff's knot is as big as a large fist and it makes you feel like your cunt would rip apart, but the feeling of loads after loads of doggie cum being deposited deep inside your cunt is all you need to orgasm. Sam loves watching your face when you behave like a true bitch for the dog and let him use you as much as he wants. How do you feel?

A. Woah! Doggie cock inside me! Heart eyes. I can already feel the phantom stretch in my cunt from the last night's fuck. I wish Sammy would arrange something so that all the dogs of my society could use my holes and get relief. 

B. Is it safe to have doggie cum in your cunt?

C. I hate you Clara, you suck!  
Me: I thought you left. -_-

 

#4 Castiel loves to eat burgers and he loves to take you to burger joints. He enjoys sitting and eating his burger while you sit under the table with his cock in your mouth, keeping him warm. How do you feel?

A. Just in my mouth? But all my other holes are empty. Ask Cas to use his mojo and compel random men to fill up my holes from behind while I keep him warm. 

B. But others are watching. I feel shy. *Blushes* 

C. Slut.  
Me: *sigh* 

 

#5 You're pregnant and you have no idea who knocked you up. Whether it's your daddy John, master Dean, brother Sam or your favourite angel Castiel. Or it could be any of the hundreds of random strangers you've let cum inside you. Fuck who knows. How do you feel?

A. It's not the first time, abortion is a regular thing for me now. I wonder who knocked me out though. I fucked around 539 men in the last couple of weeks and most of them came deep inside my cunt. Guess we'll never know who knocked me up this time. 

B. I always use protection when unknown men fuck me, I guess it's my daddy's or big brother's.

C. You need a psychiatrist Clara.  
Me: You're still reading so lets go to the psychiatrist together. ;D

 

*

 

Following section is non fiction. It's very explicit and you have to honest about it to get the correct result. 

Just relax and answer the questions, no one really knows who you are. So you can be honest here. ;D

 

#6 At what age did you loose your virginity?

A. Under 13.

B. Around 18. 

C. Over 21 or still a virgin. 

 

#7 Whom did you loose your virginity to? 

A. Father/Brother/Sister/Mother/Close relative.

B. Boyfriend/One night stand.

C. Fuckin' cunt Clara.  
Me: Come on gimme a break. GTFO already.

 

#8 How often do you go to a bar?

A. Every night or at least 4 times a week. 

B. Weekends.

C. Never been to a bar, don't you know Clara drinking is injurious to health.  
Me: Oh Well!

 

#9 Did you ever flirt with a stranger to get free drinks?

A. Duh! I don't pay for my drinks. 

B. I didn't mean to, he insisted.

C. THAT'S WRONG! 

 

#10 Did you ever give a blow job to a teacher for a better grade?

A. How else do you think I get straight As? ;D

B. Nope. Only if I like him and he's hot. 

C. OMG you are the whore of Babylon Clara. *Forgive me father for I have sinned by reading Clara's stories.*

 

#11 How often do you masturbate?

A. Umm let me see, two... three and that other time... Umm around seven times a day if I am not too busy getting fucked by a group of men. 

B. One or twice a week.

C. It's a sin. There's a special spot in Lucifer's cage for you Clara. 

 

#12 Did you ever have any kind of sexual relationship with your best friend's boyfriend/girlfriend?

A. Yup, he fucked me right after fucking my best friend and putting him/her to bed. 

B. After they broke up.

C. Die Clara die! 

 

#13 Did anyone ever call you a slut? Not as a joke.

A. People don't even remember my real name since I turned 13. Even my dad calls me a slut. 

B. Yeah that one time. 

C. I am not a slut, you are a slut.

 

#14 How many times have you let men fuck you without condom?

A. Every time, I love the feeling of cum sloshing around in my cunt filling me up with the stranger's sperm. 

B. Just my boyfriend, because I trusted him/still do. 

C. What? Why in hell would I risk getting pregnant? I am not stupid like you Clara. 

 

#15 Did a man ever cum inside you?

A. All the men cum inside me. I like taking it in and not wasting it. 

B. Only my boyfriend.

C. Gross.

 

#16 Have you ever been fucked by your dad/brother or mom/sister?

A. Yup. I am daddy's cum dump, he fills me up good every night. My brother enjoys taking turns too.

B. I had sexual thoughts about my brother /sister that one time. 

C. What? That's incest.  
Me: How do you know the term if you haven't thought about it?  
You: Shut up slut.

 

#17 How many men in total have you fucked till date?

A. Over 500.

B. Around 20.

C. Nobody. God you're sick. I hope you get AIDS Clara.

 

#18 Do you remember the names of all the men you've fucked?

A. I don't even remember their faces, all I needed was their cocks and cum. 

B. Yes I do. 

C. I am gonna be sick.

 

#19 Did you ever have any kind of sexual relationship with your parents' best friend?

A. Yup, he fucked me every time I had a sleepover with his daughter/son. 

B. Just one time, I regret it.

C. Oh dear lord.

 

#20 Do you have or have you ever had an STD?

A. I have one right now. I am kind of a bug chaser. I get off on the fact that random men who might have serious diseases fuck and cum inside me. 

B. No. I am always careful. Safety first.

C. No way, but I hope you get AIDS Clara. You deserve it cunt.

 

#21 Do you get off by reading my fics?

A. Yes. Yes I always do, you're awesome Clara. Dirtiest porn writer ever.

B. Yes sometimes.

C. AIDS whore.  
Me: People don't get AIDS by reading fics idiot.  
You: No but I hope you get it. 

 

 

And it's done. :D 

Scores:  
15-21 --> Woah you are a fuckin' cum dump. I wonder how many men have fucked and used your holes. Your womb must be coated with stranger's cum. I think you should get checked for STDs. A cum dump like you is born to be fucked and used by as many men as possible. This is the only purpose of your life, never forget it.

5-15 --> You're not a slut. Just a girl/boy with an above average sex drive but not a slut. I like that you are health conscious. You are a good person.

Below 5 --> Well I don't know what to say to you. Continue hating me, I get off on that. ;D


End file.
